An automatic transmission typically includes a set of friction clutches that are engaged to couple rotatable input and output members of the transmission. Engagement of the friction clutches in different combinations connects ring gear, sun gear, and carrier members of one or more planetary gear sets together and/or to a stationary member to achieve a desired transmission output speed ratio. A clutch-to-clutch shift from one transmission output speed ratio to another is performed automatically in response to commands from a controller. A clutch associated with the current speed ratio, i.e., an offgoing clutch, is released while a clutch associated with a desired new speed ratio is applied, with the newly applied clutch referred to as an oncoming clutch. The term “change-of-mind shift” as it is used with respect to clutch-to-clutch shifts generally describes a requested shift to a gear state, e.g., via an action of a driver using shift paddles, which initiates before completion of a prior-requested shift event.